Romulus and Remus: Lupin's Secret Twin
by Team Vladimir
Summary: Remus and Lupin have hated each other since the day they were born. So when Romulus decides to visit his younger brother at the Order of the Phoenix, will Romulus finally destroy him with some help from You-Know-Who? This story is based on the Roman Myth.
1. Chapter 1: Remus Has a Brother?

**I got tired of writing about clones, so I decided to write about twins. This story is related to the legend of Romulus and Remus, the twins who founded Rome. (Well, Romulus actually killed Remus and therefore founded Rome by himself.) But anyway, Remus Lupin has a twin that he never talks about who pays him a surprise visit. **

Lupin strolled home from his office at the Ministry of Magic. It was a moonless night, Remus's favorite kind of night. He was looking forward to meeting his friends at the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix was home to Lupin and everyone else trying to rid the world of Voldemort and his followers. Lupin smiled to himself as he remembered that Harry was already there and had not been convicted at his hearing. Mrs. Weasley was also making treacle tart to celebrate- both Harry and Lupin's favorite food. As he thought about this, he realized that he was swinging his arms and humming loudly to himself. Lupin immediately lowered his arms and remained silent. He continued walking and knew that he didn't need to look any more conspicuous than he did already. His tattered maroon wizard robes made him stick out like a sore thumb. This phenomenon occurred especially when he was throttled among the crowd of non-wizard folk who wore suits and ties each morning.

Lost in thought, Lupin rammed into the gate in front of No. 12, Grimmauld Place, the secret headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Lupin winced slightly as he said the password and walked inside. He heard loud, booming laughter and then a voice that sounded slightly familiar pounded against his eardrums. _No, it couldn't be, _he thought to himself as he sprinted into the kitchen to find a man who looked exactly like Remus, that is, considering Remus had brand- new, shiny royal purple robes and a smile so white it was bright enough to stun someone. Lupin gasped and tried to back away- no _run_ away, but unfortunately, the man who resembled

Remus noticed.

"Remus!" he boomed as he rushed to greet him. Remus winced again as the man gripped him tightly and shoved him further into the kitchen where the rest of the Order was. The laughter abruptly ended and soon everyone in the room was silent and staring at Remus. The first one to regain his composure was Mad-Eye Moody as he pulled out his wand and held it up to Remus's neck. "Tell me who you are or so help me I will make you tell!" he growled. Remus tried to speak but the man who resembled him said, "Oh, Mad-Eye, this is no impostor of Remus! Actually, the _real _impostor is I, Romulus, Remus's twin brother!"

Moody stared. "Remus has… a brother?" he inquired softly.

"Why yes, he does!" Romulus energetically responded. "And you're looking right at him, me!" he cheerfully repeated.

"So… you're Romulus, and Remus is your twin? Remus never mentioned you." Hermione, huddled together with the rest of the Order, said.

"Oh…" said Romulus, "Remus, why didn't you tell them about me?" he whined, sounding truly hurt.

"Oh…umm…." Remus stammered. "Romulus, I need to talk to you in private." "Of course!" Romulus confidently responded, "Well, it was nice to meet everyone, but Remus and I need to talk for a while." Romulus exited the kitchen as Remus followed. As they reached a spot far enough away so no one could hear them, Remus hissed, "What are you doing here? Don't you know there is a reason why I never mentioned you?"

"Oh, relax, Remus." Romulus answered. "There's no reason to get so upset. I just decided to pay you a visit. I haven't seen you in years."

"There's a reason for that too."

"Okay, fine. I only came here to ask you about something."

"What?"

"Well, it's a subject you would know a lot about, considering you taught about it, and you do have that 'special' condition…"

"You're not talking about werewolves, are you?" Remus gasped, remembering that horrible day when Greyback, the worst werewolf who ever lived, bit him, turning Lupin into a werewolf just as terrible on each night of a full moon.

"Of course I'm talking about werewolves!" Romulus snapped. "I want to know what werewolves are like when they are under the full moon! How much control do they have over themselves, and how much do they destroy? The person I'm working for needs to know."

"Who are you working for?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"No one in particular. He's just going to help me create a utopia of simply wizards and witches, no muggles. Just like the good old days, eh, Lupin? You can join me if you just answer my questions."

Lupin gaped at Romulus in horror. "A world without muggles? You can't be working for Voldemort!"

"Oh but I am. And if you don't join me, you'll be the first to die." Romulus stated, a grim smile creeping up his face. He pulled out his wand and quickly cast a charm around them to prevent the Order from hearing. Then he yelled, "Remus, I challenge you to a duel!"

"I didn't know you were even noble enough to let me fight!" Remus snarled, whipping out his wand. Just as Lupin was about to utter a curse, Romulus pointed his wand at Remus and shouted "_Petrificus totalus!" _Remus froze and fell to the floor. "Poor Remus, of course I'm not noble enough to let you fight. It's been that way since we were children."

He grinned wickedly to himself and magically changed into his brother's robes as his purple robes were switched onto his brother. Romulus also waved his wand to get rid of the charm that he had placed earlier and confidently strode toward the kitchen where everyone was waiting, dragging Remus on the floor. He couldn't leave yet since his mission was incomplete. He still needed to know more about werewolves before Voldemort released Greyback when he was in werewolf form.

They didn't know what exactly Greyback would do; if he had no control over himself, would he even attack the enemy? Or would he attack his allies? Although Romulus wasn't scared of much, he was certainly terrified of werewolves. Romulus groaned at the thought of having to interrogate another werewolf he knew was living at the Order of the Phoenix. Bill Weasley was also bitten by Greyback and if Romulus was trusted enough by Bill, he might tell Romulus more about being a werewolf. At least, more than what his incompetent little brother said.

Finally, Romulus reached the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Werewolf

"Happy 10th Birthday, Romulus and Remus!" Mother shouted into her wand. "I've got a huge chocolate cake for both of you!"

"Cake!" Romulus screamed, running down the stairs as he pushed Remus out of his way. Remus tumbled painfully down and landed with a loud CRASH at his mother's feet.

"Remus, please be more careful as you go down the stairs," said Mother, oblivious to her other son's frequent bullying, "You could get hurt."

Remus sighed. His mother's behavior was quite normal; she always favored Romulus. Romulus beamed at his mother and the three of them began to sing _Happy Birthday_.

"Now let's eat!" Mother said as she handed the first slice of cake to Romulus. Then she cut one for herself and Remus. Romulus was two minutes older, so she decided that he should have the first slice. Mother turned on the radio to her favorite music station. Instead of hearing singing, however, she heard an anxious, worried voice buzzing over the radio.

"…There is a werewolf in the area…. said to be extremely dangerous…do not approach under any circumstances…try to remain calm…"

"This old thing…I can barely hear what it's saying. Probably announcing the weather. Well, that's not going to stop us from going outside to practice on your new…TRAINING BROOM!"

"Awww Mommy, you shouldn't have!" Romulus cried. Remus groaned quietly. If anyone was getting that broom, it was certainly going to be Romulus. Just as Remus had assumed, Romulus snatched the broom and ran off into the twilight. Remus followed, thinking of a plan to get Romulus away from the broom for as little as a few minutes. A full moon was out, but Remus took little notice.

As Romulus zoomed across the yard, Remus' gaze shifted from his brother to a dark shape just outside the fence that surrounded the house. It was poised to strike at Romulus! Barely realizing his actions, Remus ran and jumped in front of Romulus, knocking him off his broom while the dark shape was still in the air after its pounce. It landed onto Remus, nearly breaking his ribs.

"Hello, little friend. Don't you know it's dangerous to be out on a full moon? The werewolves could get you." The creature laughed, an inhuman sound that ended as a low howl. Before he could yell for help, Remus felt a sharp pain in his left leg and the werewolf was bounding away, searching for other victims. A blanket of clouds then hid the full moon.

Mother came running outside. "Did something happen?" she said, looking around. She eyed Romulus, who looked terrified after watching Remus be bitten and shocked from his imperfect landing off the broom and into one of the rose bushes that lined the fence.

"Romulus dear! Are you all right?" she said, running to him.

"He pushed me, Mommy."

"Who pushed you?"

"Remus."

"What? Remus, how dare you! You pushed your own brother off his broom! Remus? Are you even listening to me?"

Remus groaned, louder this time. _How dare I? I just saved my brother from a _werewolf attack_. How can she be so blind? Why did I have to risk my life for them? _"Mother," he growled, "I saved him."

"Saved him? You could have killed him!"

"Open your eyes, Mother! There was a _werewolf _here! He bit me!"

"Stop telling those ridiculous stories of yours! They're about as true as the boggart you say that has been living in my china cabinet."

"Those _stories _are all true! I'm now cursed for the rest of my life! I don't care if you don't believe me as long as I know I'm right!"

"Mommy!" cried Romulus. "I'm hurt…"

"You're not in as much pain as I am!" Remus cried. "You never seemed like a brother to me, Romulus. I would have been better off if you had never existed!"

Suddenly, the world shook. Once everything was still, Mother was gaping at Romulus and Remus.

"Remus…who is this person who looks so much like you?"

Romulus stared. "I'm your son, Mother. Don't you recognize me?"

Remus blinked. Only later would he realize that he had used a primitive memory charm.

"Mother… you don't know him?"

"No."


End file.
